1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input equipment for person computers and, more particularly, to a keyboard assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards are standard peripheral equipment for personal computers. A keyboard usually includes a main keyboard and a numeric keyboard which is normally located at the right side of the main keyboard. Unfortunately, when a user needs to operate the numeric keyboard via a left hand and a mouse via a right hand at the same time, the location of the numeric keyboard is not convenient.
Therefore, what is needed, is a keyboard assembly which can solve the above problem.